Crossing the Void
by SmashQueen
Summary: It took only a dark dream for the Dream Traveler Klonoa and the jester NiGHTS to finally meet. Now with Ideyas missing, tougher Nightmarens, and a Visitor who could care less about it all, there might be more at stake this time. Dark fic. Minor edit.
1. Doomsday

Hey guys. Yes, I should be working on other fanfics, but this popped into my head yesterday and I had to type it down. Klonoa the dream traveler and NiGHTS the protector of dreams. I didn't see any other fanfictions based solely on these two meeting (at least, not a long one) so I decided: why not? (...And then Ayna popped up. It happens.) Plus, I already have an idea where this is all going. I just have to draw a chart (and yes, I'm planning the Nightopias...which kinda got hard at one point). Let's see what happens when I actually have some sort of plot set up, shall we? Oh, and if anyone can guess the influence for the beginning, congrats (that and it's based somewhat on an actual dream I had).

And I'm trying a different writing style. Bear with me please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or NiGHTS. They belong to Bandai/Namco (originally Namco had him) and Sega respectively.

**Slight warning**: This fanfiction is going to be dark at some points (say, right off the bat with Ayna) and then light-hearted at others (Klonoa plus NiGHTS...couldn't get more light-hearted even if bunnies showed up and began singing...which right now they're not). Please enjoy your reading session (even though things do get dark when Ayna's involved).

_Edit: Just edited to insert this note. Klonoa's memory is affected by a simple natural factor which will be mentioned later on._

_Edit 2: Also slightly edited this chapter due to a problem further in the story._

_Chapter 1: Doomsday_

Groggy feeling, on his back, no idea what was going on, and in some place he didn't recognize. As foreign as it was, the sensation was as familiar as stepping into a neighbor's musty attic. He had done it before yet the attic wasn't the same as the last one he had walked into and everything felt distant. Without a conscious clue, he stared at the shrouding darkness encompassing the land. It was somewhat foreboding, but it wasn't like some assailant was hiding nearby to pounce on some unfortunate kid.

At least he hoped.

The cat-rabbit hybrid sat up and rubbed his head, one eye still shut in weariness. Both eyes quickly shot open to their strange surrounding. Usually the Dream Traveler found himself out in nature or accompanied by others someplace, even if he was not consciously aware of doing so. This time, however, he was somewhere...bleak and for one particular reason:

The moon in the otherwise empty and desolate midnight sky was extremely close. The details on it's surface were clearer than ever thought possible and it was larger than any other moon or planet he had ever seen at a distance. Getting to his feet, the young cabbit noticed one other detail – no, two – that signaled that the moon's presence was not something normal.

An ear-splitting scream from the street ahead of him, crying that the individual was going to die from the moon falling. Quick retreating steps and the sobbing voice faded. Just then the the ground quaked and the boy lost his composure, falling back onto his bottom.

"Ite!" he instinctively said. A _clink_ from his right gained the child's attention. In his hand was an oversized golden ring fitted with a green gleaming jewel. It's mere presence washed over the amnesiac in a layer of comfort and protection. Gripping the band, Klonoa took a moment to get on his feet again and ran along the gray walkway he had found himself on. Small homes were on his left and on his right were a blackened street, another gray walkway, and a dilapidated building. Following the curving path, he found himself perpendicular to yet another blackened street, this one much larger and in several lanes. But more important than the empty homes, the abandoned machines on the road, and horrid state of the buildings in all directions was a sight he didn't think he would see.

A female standing in the midst of the gloom, staring at the enormous threat overhead. In a plain white shirt and blue collots, the long-haired brunette did not move a muscle. Going as fast as his legs would allow, Klonoa made a mad sprint to the girl, waving his Wind Ring in the air and shouting some otherwise unintelligible gibberish. She didn't even blink when he got to her side. Again speaking in 'gibberish,' he made some motions with his hands and pointed at the moon. 'Wathoo' was quite clearly one of the words spoken, but the rest seemed to end in some sort of variation on the pronouncement of 'oo.' Slowly, the girl turned her head, staring at the cabbit with viridian orbs and a clear portrait of unamusement painted on her face. She tardily blinked and said,

"Why are you still here? You should have left with the others a long time ago." Once more gibberish flew from the Dream Traveler's mouth, a 'Hunyuu' and another 'Wathoo,' but the girl just sighed and peered back up to the sky. Wait, was that thing bigger now? "I suppose it doesn't matter," she said. "For all the corruption of humanity, we'll all die one way or another. I tried to warn them, to tell them that this would happen. But would they listen?! No..." By now, Klonoa was lowering his head and leaning away from the person in front of him as her tone turned dark and cold. "Mankind is a race that should be eradicated for it's greed. So much suffering..." She paused for a few seconds. "I try to help. I tried to help...those pigs. But now everyone's dead. Ignorant fools who deserve to burn in the flames of oblivion for their impudence!" Nearly screeching out her last sentence, she deeply breathed in and out. Klonoa held his ring tightly and scowled. He began yelling in his own special brand of gibberish at the girl, hopping up and down as if accusing her of being wrong. Whether it was 'Hunya' or 'Huni-it,' it did not seem to matter as the female gave a small 'hn' and shook her head, the ground quaking yet again. Klonoa fell to his hands and knees while the girl remained standing. "It doesn't matter," she said calmly. Reaching into her right pocket, the young woman took out a silver flute. "Time to go back." Putting the instrument to her lips, the girl began to play, closing her eyes and allowing her fingers to dance with ease. The tune began to burrow into Klonoa's mind, bringing a wave of nostalgia over him. From Huepow's Phantomile to Lunatea and beyond, his recollection of his adventures were brought forth and it seemed as if there was someone or something calling him to return to an earlier time. Klonoa closed his lids for a brief moment before the music stopped, the memories repressed yet again, and he opened his amber eyes. Nothing had changed, although the moon seemed to be even closer.

"What?!" the female said firmly as the cabbit stood up again. Her eyes widened as she looked up once more. Clutching the flute and gritting her teeth, the girl growled. Bulged eyes became focused, the silver instrument was pocketed, and the girl extended a hand out to Klonoa. She said with a gentler tone compared to her earlier outburst,

"Hang on tight." Tilting his head to one side for a second, possibly unsure whether or not to trust this person, the little hybrid nodded and took the other's hand.

"Despicable."

"Low life."

"You condemned us all."

As if materializing from the shadows, dozens of people appeared around the two. Men and women, from formal attire to baggy clothing all came forth. Klonoa took a step near the girl and she brought the traveler close to her. They were gray-skinned people all lifting their hands and pointing at the lone female.

"You deserve to die."

"Ayna you wicked girl."

"Time and again you left for the past to avoid the future."

"You left those timelines to die."

Accusations poured from their lips and it seemed more of the 'shadow people' were attending the crowd every second. The girl closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate, but not too soon afterwards she reopened them and let out a small gasp. Without a word, she scooped up Klonoa to hold him in both arms and began to move at once, heading in the only way out of the mob's march: the same direction the cabbit had come from earlier. She dashed, her eyes darting this way and that every few seconds.

More on the right, keep straight.

More on the left, keep straight.

All poor Klonoa could do was hang on and clutch the girl's shoulders when he noticed that this dream world...was no longer a place anyone would wish to linger, even if the moon and gray people were absent. The earth rumbled, the sky crashed, and the gray-skinned beings shed their exteriors in exchange for amorphous apparitions with crimson eyes. The world dimmed to nothing but pure darkness, yet the girl kept running. She seemed to be slowing down, but not of her own will. Although the moon was no where in sight, the ground shook again sending Ayna on a trip to the floor. She screamed, landing on her arms and stomach as Klonoa tumbled away from her grip.

"Hunya!" he yelled. He turned back, shaking his head, to see the spirits claw at the young woman's back. Agony filled the air as the phantoms split up and were flying back for another shot at her. Klonoa growled, got up, and ran forward. He held out his Wind Ring in a fist, the verdant gem shining as the only light in the dreariness, and shot a zephyr bullet at one of the things as it came back with a shadowy claw. "Hanya?" The bullet went right through it and did nothing to prevent another yelp from the girl as she tried to get up. Klonoa narrowed his eyes and held the Wind Ring out in front of him. A strange yellow aura began to build around him. The spirits were just beginning to loop back around from where they had flown off to. His clothing flapping around him, the aura was becoming more intense by the second.

Those eerie howls were getting closer.

The energy literally spiked around the cabbit and his eyes shot open. He snapped his arm with the ring into the air and shouted,

"Ikuzo!" Klonoa flew into the air, about two or three feet off the ground, and those long, floppy ears flapped as hard as they could. The apparitions returned, reaching their claws out to the girl's back. He screamed into the air, "Tornado Attack!" Instantly, a powerful whirlwind encircled him and the girl. Enough to tear through the attacking shadows, they fell back, leaving Ayna and the Dream Traveler alone for the moment. Dropping back onto his feet, Klonoa grabbed one of the girl's hands and tugged on it. Even with the language barrier between them, the girl somehow knew that he meant that she should get up and keep going.

"Thank you," she murmured, grunting a bit as she steadied herself. She took Klonoa's hand and once again took off with him. A brief pause to crouch and put her arms around the kid to pick him up ended with a sudden feeling of being ripped away from the hybrid, a sensation of flight, and the intake of oxygen being cut off. Ayna found herself with the unfamiliar sight of a jester in red, black, and white. He had what might have been a helmet of crimson and somber colors split into two horns, the same colors decorating his gauntlets, vest, and boots. A gaudy mask adorned with a single jewel in the center was set over his dim emerald – or maybe a shade of blue? – eyes and a sneer crept over his lips revealing jagged teeth in the eerie pale blue – or was it white? – of his face. Finally, the glum frill around his neck and the violet pendant – or just another gem? – on his chest was taken into view with the rest of the jester in the single glance Ayna had before the man spoke.

"You're quite an uncommon sight," he said in a deadly tone, "But not for long." A pang of nails in her neck, the jester positioning his free hand as if to grab something, and a shout of gibberish. That was all before the surge of pain that wracked her body. At first a small squeal, like that from one with an underused voice, then a shrill shriek forced its way up from her throat. Unable to even budge the arm that was connected to the pain-inducing claw, all Ayna could do was to allow a never-ending string of screams escape.

Unknown to the girl, Klonoa had held out his ring, its form shifting to that of a sword's hilt. Rushing forward, a verdant blade shaping from the handle, the Dream Traveler leapt into the air and swung at the cruel being. The floating jester merely slipped his feet under Ayna's for support and eased to the side to avoid the hit, leaving an angered cabbit with his blade striking the ground.

"Hanya?" the young creature instinctively shouted, straightening himself out to stand once more. Chuckling, the jester said,

"Hmm. What's this?" He slid his hand out of the girl, withdrawing a brilliantly glowing cerulean orb. "You've already lost two of your Ideya... No matter. That's three you no longer have." Below the raggedly-breathing, tear-streaked face girl, Klonoa spewed out word after word, none of which seemed to actually make any sense. The jester merely glanced down at him, a small grunt escaping the boy's mouth.

"Ha ha ha... You want her back? Fine." He peered back up at Ayna, still trying to recover from her previous attack. "Right after I take her last two Ideya - Gah!" At that moment, a scarlet sphere struck his back, Klonoa yelling out a 'Wahoo' before the deadly joker set his eyes on the Dream Traveler, glaring with murderous intent. That purpose was soon replaced by a smirk that seemed...pleased? Releasing Ayna's neck and allowing her to crouch and breathe, the being said,

"Well, this is interesting." Klonoa let out a small growl and aimed his reformed Wind Ring at the sinister joker. He shot out a second scarlet sphere, but the other gracefully dodged as if he had done so many times before.

"Another Visitor -" Another shot, another miss. "-With a Red Ideya... I can't just ignore you, now can I?" Barely being able to lift his ring to take another shot, Klonoa found his arm with his only weapon up in the air. The jester lifted the other arm with ease and used one hand to clutch both of the cabbit's wrists. Ayna groaned, pushing herself up slowly to get off the floor. A reverberating snap and the earth rumbled, a strange sort of aquamarine cage rising from the depths of the nightmare. The 'bars' seemed to be made of bones, gilded chains extended to the nothingness above and to a base on the ground, and the ever-moving veil of the cage moved like water in a pond. The girl could not turn away from the towering prison as a blue sphere plunged past the veil and began to float within it.

"Man-yaaaaaa!!" The blood-curdling scream was just above her, the thrashing feline's face in pure agony as the sick and twisted joker had it's hand inside the poor cat's abdomen. Shaking, Ayna struggled to her feet, keeping her eyes on the one who had just saved her. She couldn't rip her eyes from him as tears streamed down his cheeks. _Clink. Clink clink._ Ayna traced a path from the long-eared one to the floor where a golden ring lie with the gem of the wind in it.

"Ah..." the jester sighed at last, Klonoa finally getting a chance to breath. Unwillingly relinquishing a snow white orb, similar to the one that had been pulled from Ayna, Klonoa could do nothing as the jester held it fondly. "Very interesting..." he said with a seemingly renewed curiosity. He floated to the confinement of Ayna's Ideya and allowed Klonoa's orb to join it. "Two Visitors...in one dream...both with an Ideya of Courage. But one..." His gaze glided to back to Ayna, back on her feet and locking his eyes with her glower. "Has a rather...intriguing mind." He gave a slight bow. "Forgive me. I had forgotten my manners..." He had himself erect. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reala, Master Wizeman's humble servant." A gentleman who was after their Ideya...whatever those were...and trying to kill her and the kid.

'Could it get much worse?' Ayna thought. She didn't have to wait for her answer.

"And as for your Ideya," Reala continued, "I should have remembered that it's ladies first, correct?"

'I'm so going to kill him.' Reala smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" The demented being turned back to the Dream Traveler. Three different colored, glowing orbs began to emerge from his body. Slowly, yes, but they were appearing in the hues of crimson, green, and yellow. The jester peered at the girl. "I apologize," he said, as if he were sincere, "I'll just take his Ideya then come back for yours. I hope that is acceptable, dear Visitor." Another string of gibberish followed suit by another break in the atmosphere, but this time short-lived and not as loud. Reala held a second orb, verdant this time, and added it to his ever-growing collection. Ayna gave a small growl and ran forward, one more out cry from the young boy tearing into her ears as she grasped the Wind Ring from where it had fallen.

"Hey, jerk-face!" she called out, aiming it at him, he looked down at her, a yellow sphere now in his possession. She could tell the cat had been through enough. His 'Ideya,' as Reala called them, had barely escaped the boy's body before being plucked unlike the first. "Let him go!" Reala sneered, slipped the orb into the cage, and let go of Klonoa, letting the cabbit fall about five feet to the ground as the girl tried firing a crimson sphere at the jester. The gem didn't even glow, provoking the floating cackle-in-a-box to close the gap between them without a hindrance. He grasped Ayna's neck, the girl still trying to get the ring to work.

'Come on! It worked for the kid! Why not me?!'

Reala snatched the item away from her grip and tossed it aside as if it were a frisbee. She shuddered, knowing what was coming. Glancing at where these 'Ideya' were being held at the moment by this freakish clown, she had a feeling more of them would enter the imprisonment soon.

"It's not polite to act that way to your superiors," he said, slightly tightening his grip. How she was still breathing, she did not know. Perhaps it was because he had done this so many times that he knew how to keep his victim helpless, yet still alive? Forcing out a breath of air, she coughed out,

"Are you going to kill me?" She coughed again, able to get a sharp intake of oxygen.

"Oh, now why would I do that?" he asked. "In fact..." His grip loosened and let her slip. Ayna rubbed her throat as the humanoid encircled her. "...it would probably be easier if you just gave them to me." She winced, her stomach hurting more than her neck. She craned her neck and ended up just making matters worse for her throat.

"Ahh..." she shook her head and inquired, "What are...Ideya? And did you have to rip them out of me?!" She kept at least one eye on Reala as he continued his little parade around her.

"Ideya," he began in a gentler and more graceful tone than any other he had used so far, outstretching a hand to her, "are things that Visitors...have no need for. They would merely...slow you down. I can tell by your nightmare earlier...that having Ideya would only...impede your dreams. If you give away your Ideya freely, then you won't have to go through any further discomfort." Ayna glared at Reala the jester, or whatever he was.

"Pfft," she scoffed, "I know discomfort and that, by no means, was discomfort." Another thought occurred, however, that was drowned out by the sight of Reala raising his arm, a black aura covering it. A few mumbles of familiar gibberish caught Ayna's attention, naturally making her turn her neck then her body to the short hybrid.

Klonoa gasped for air, his lungs yearning for it so much. The agony that was inflicted upon him did little to prevent him from heading back for his ring, lying some distance from him. Hobbling and often crawling, the little cat concentrated on getting to his ring. One hit and they could get away. That's all he needed to do: Just shoot one wind bullet at that monster and then run. It didn't matter where as long as they were able to get away.

"No!" As sharp as the feminine yell was, it didn't compare to the sudden feeling of being lifted into the air and finding his head on the girl's shoulder. However, this time he was on her back like some child being given a lift by their parent. She held onto Klonoa's legs to keep him steady and glared at Reala. It was probably a second after seeing that dissatisfied look upon his face that Klonoa could feel the girl moving again, this time towards what he had wanted to fetch in the first place. Ayna bent down in a single fluid motion and grasped the Wind Ring.

"Wah!" Klonoa sputtered, suddenly having a full view of the jester's face in front of him. Ayna let out a small growl, aiming the gem of the item on hand at the detestable thing in front of her.

"Now, now," said Reala, a smirk curling his lips, "You don't expect to be able to wield that ring do you, dear Visitor?" Ayna grit her teeth. Reluctantly, she lowered the weapon, keeping her eyes locked with the 'thing's' in a way that would make most people either back away or run in terror. Klonoa avoided the jester's gaze for just a moment to notice that his ring was close to his right leg. He glanced at Reala as Ayna spoke in a low tone,

"Why did you cause this child such pain?" Whether she was buying them time or genuinely wanted to know the answer to that inquiry did not matter. The Dream Traveler let his right hand slide off of the young woman's shoulder, and backed away from the sight of Reala, as if frightened by him. In the second he had his hand inches away from his weapon, the jester replied back to Ayna,

"It's not that I wanted to, dear Visitor." Just a bit more. "But I have my orders --"

"Wahoo!" Klonoa shouted as a wind bullet shot out at Reala, forcing him to put up his hands in a moment of defense. It was all Ayna needed. Dashing off to Reala's left, she could hear the kid on her back proceeding to shoot one pellet of air after another. His legs wrapped around her middle and his gloved left hand creeping to her neck to hang on, Ayna kept onwards. There just had to be a way out. That demented thing was going to catch up sooner or later and she would rather not have it barricade their way to... Wait.

Which way was to safety?

A splendid white light, a beacon of hope, formed ahead. Sprinting for all she was worth, Ayna made a mad run, a frantic race, to that miraculous image before Klonoa and her. So warm it caught the cabbit's attention, it was not long before the light dissipated, leaving no trace of the two except for that suspended cage in the bleak darkness.

* * *

There you have it. Dark isn't it? ...No? Well it's just the beginning, it'll get better as it progresses. Ayna really has issues with mankind...or maybe it was just the mindset she was in for the role of 'last person on Earth who could save it but no one listened at all.' I promise NiGHTS will show up next time.

As for the story, Zelda: Majora's Mask inspired the first part. Oh, and if things seem...off, expect it. I want to try and experiment with this fanfic seeing as I can actually make the six or seven different worlds however I want. In any case, I would appreciate some feedback. If people liked it, if they don't like, impressions of Klonoa (I'm trying to get his personality right), if anyone liked what I did with Reala (well he _was_ polite...in a way), if anyone hates Ayna, etc. I may not get a single review considering this is a dark fanfic, but who knows? I should probably note that I'm not a Klonoa expert or a NiGHTS expert and I may give a twist on the game world. As well, here's a quick breakdown of some NiGHTS terms in case someone is unaware of them.

Ideya: the essence of a Visitor's heart. There are five in all. (Red, White, Blue, Green, and Yellow which are Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth, and Hope respectively.)

Visitor: a temporary guest in the Night Dimension.

Night Dimension: where all dreams occur.

I put these because Owl may not be able to get to them in the next chapter. (Besides, does anyone _really_ want to go through the _entire_ explanation...again...in a fanfiction? Especially if it's not needed.) See you guys when I can.


	2. Originality

Hello there readers. I began working on this chapter after the first one (which wasn't even uploaded yet) and I still hadn't gotten the Nightopias in order. So I decided to hold off on this until I had them sorted out and fixed up (still actually making last minute touches on some of them for more meaning in each world). Now, just a quick recap on the Ideyas lost.

Ayna lost her Blue Ideya to Reala. Assuming she still has the Red Ideya, the second Ideya she still has might be White, Green, or Yellow. The other two were lost to begin with.

Klonoa lost his White, Green, and Yellow Ideyas to Reala (he just had to float out of reach). He still has the Red Ideya, but it seems his Blue Ideya was missing to begin with.

There we go. Now, in this chapter if it seems that Ayna gets a little...odd near Klonoa, don't sweat it. It'll become obvious as the story goes on why she acts like she does (when the clues are out in the open I'll bluntly say it...maybe). Again, new writing style. Trying to see things from a slightly different standpoint.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Klonoa or NiGHTS. They belong to Bandai/Namco and Sega respectively. I merely own Ayna. (I've made one crazier OC...you don't want to meet her. Ever.)

_Chapter 2: Originality_

So warm...there was nothing but darkness, but whatever that was leaning on her back was warm. As if it were an electric blanket, an animal –

Wait. Animal...? Didn't...she...

Ayna's eyes tightened for a bit before opening, finding a yellow gloved hand hanging limply in front of her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, catching in an instant that she was lying on cobblestone, grass and trees stretching ahead to something like a ledge some ways off ahead. As her hearing caught up with the rest of her senses, Ayna could distinctly perceive splashing water not too far away. A few quiet grunts escaped the young woman, her lips never moving save for some distorted expressions. Air flowed roughly out her nostrils as Ayna got on her hands and knees, low breathing near her right ear. She reached with her right hand to her left side and grabbed the material there worn by the young creature snoozing on her back. Her left hand then grasped the boy's still resting hand on that same side, steadying him as she slowly moved the form off of her. Turning the boy onto his back, Ayna slowly lowered him to the ground.

It was then she was able to get a good look at the boy in the light of the moon. He was kind of short, wearing cerulean clothing from the hat hanging off to the side of his head to the dark blue shorts he had donned. The hat had been worn backwards, a yellow pizza with a slice missing chasing after a dot on the side. A large zipper was attached to the light blue shirt and on the shorts were belts, the same hue as the shirt and cap, hanging on the sides and connecting somewhere behind the boy's back. Yellow gloves covering the boy's hands, carmine shoes, and the familiar ring were all that were left to be seen. However, his clothing was not what Ayna had been blinking at. The boy now slumbering had white and black fur and floppy rabbit-like ears.

Ayna slightly shook her head, getting on her knees and resting her bottom on her heels. She placed a hand under Klonoa's head and held his right hand with her left.

"Come on. Wake up," said said firmly, attempting to shield any harshness in her words. His eyelids did not even twitch as she barely nudged him. Sighing she looked up, taking notice of the gate just down the path, crumbling at it's sides. Two limbless and headless statues were just peaking out from the stone columns at the gate. What seemed to be vases with horns growing out of them were situated on top of the pillars, and past them, a little further than the statues, was a tall fountain, the centerpiece of the plaza. Blue spheres led the way to the entrance, just hovering above the ground. Ayna looked behind her only to see a ledge and darkness looming in the distance. There may have been a way to go down somewhere from that way, but she already had her mind set on a destination. She placed the boy's hands on his chest, ears as well, then the hat and ring. Getting in a crouching posture, she picked up the kid and stood up, grunting a bit as she did so. Ayna's only thought was the fountain as she ambled her way there.

"Oh ho hoo! We have a...no, two guests!" cried an elderly, yet wise voice. It must have come out of thin air, because the clothed old owl flew in quite suddenly from Ayna's right as she walked past the gate. "Is this your --" Ayna just turned on her heel as she went on, sauntering backwards to the fountain.

"Just let me wake him up, okay?" she said more than inquired, a bit of irritation in her tone as she rotated again and stepped up to the pool of water. Three seal sculptures (or dolphins; she didn't care) aided in spurting water into the air that merely fell back into the base of the fountain. She sat the napping creature on the edge of the structure and put the ring and cap aside as she sat down near Klonoa's feet. Dipping her hand into the cool water, she cupped her hand and splashed the dozing child.

In a few short seconds, he cringed, nose twitching wildly, shot open his eyes, and shouted,

"Manya!" Klonoa leapt up and clung to Ayna like a child fearing for his life, pinning the girl's left arm to her side. Amber orbs stared back at the water as if it were alive and wanted to strangle him to death. Ayna froze for an instant then put her arms around Klonoa.

"It's okay," she said calmly. "It's okay." For a moment, it seemed as if her eyes softened as she tried to console the child. That was quickly destroyed when the same aged voice from before reached the young woman's ears.

"Hoo my!" it said. "You nearly jumped right out of your skin, er, fur dear boy!" Ayna set Klonoa back on terra firma, the creature still shaking slightly as he peered at the one whom he had grabbed onto in fright. They both turned to the owl, flapping his wings and lingering in midair. With each movement, even though it seemed he wasn't losing a single feather, he seemed to molt and the shed feathers slowly fell, disappearing before even touching the earth.

Ayna just stared at the avian with it's deep sapphire eyes and elegant clothing. A deep blue shirt fitted beneath a red velvet coat, the sleeves ending in golden cuffs and the collar in a violet hue. All that velvet plus the light purple gemstone below it's neck coupled with the small glasses set upon it's beak would all point to the fact that this was a very old and very wise bird. Unfortunately, none of it mattered as Ayna folded her arms and asked nonchalantly,

"So who are you?" The cabbit reached out and grabbed his hat, shaking it out a bit before placing it back where it belonged: backwards on his cranium with a black tuft of fur sticking out in front.

"I am Owl, Visitors," the conversing animal replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." He turned to the hybrid. "Erm...boy?" The kid seemed more than a tad annoyed as he grasped his Wind Ring and raised it into the air.

"I'm Klonoa! Wah!" Ayna shifted her gaze to the boy beside her. The tone fit perfectly for a twelve year-old, yet he seemed a little younger than that. Perhaps it was the hat, the peculiar language or just his height that made it seem he was a tad more youthful.

Ayna's eyes widened as Klonoa let down his arms from his stunned stance.

"I...I'm --"

"Human..." Ayna whispered lowly, to allow the boy to finish without much disruption. Instead he peered up at her and tilted his head a bit. "You're speaking like a human," she said. "Like Owl and me. Which reminds me..." She turned to the avian and lifted an eyebrow. "Why 'Owl'? Why not something original like Nostradamus or Arpeggio or Tungsten or...Archipelago?" With each name Ayna slightly lifted her brows, as if each were better than the last one mentioned. Klonoa gave a 'huh' and shifted his head into a perplexed position once more.

"I'm sorry," Owl started, "but my name is what it is. I'm not about to change it. Besides, the younger Visitors wouldn't be able to pronounce those words much less spell them. 'Owl' is much more simple to remember."

The wind abruptly fluttered, singing a light tune, vocalizing a sense of togetherness when actually apart. Speeding past them, a purple object, like a fleeting vision only to pause in their sight. Floating in mid-air, gracefully dancing upon an unseen stage then hanging there to fly in loops above them. Familiar yet different, bright blue cat-like orbs of delight stared at the trio. A small laugh from the colorful being, dressed not for war but for a genuine circus. Scarlet glowed forth from a jewel on the being's chest, as if it were a symbol of life; a sign of freedom and nonconformity. Majestic in appearance, the ringmaster of a show that never ended so long as that gem's luminescence never ceased.

"Hoo hoo! What's this?" Owl cried out, nearly doubling the output of his molting feathers. "What by the Dreamers is this?" Klonoa seemed to have jumped back at the sight of the new being, but then slightly tilted his head to one side, either trying to fit everything together with what little he knew or just possibly curious as to who this being was.

It was similar in appearance to a form Ayna and Klonoa had previously seen. Instead of black, albescent, and scarlet hues this being was garbed in pink, yellow, and multiple shades of violet. It was more feminine with a costume like a troupe leader; a clown parading with eyes as vast as an ocean of life. There was a particular word, jerking on the edge of the teen's mouth, for the thing.

"A jester..." Ayna muttered clenching her teeth. It was all she could consciously do, keeping the newcomer in her sight. Continuing to move through the air without a care, the being smiled and laughed,

"It's much more fun to fly than to listen to that old owl jabbering away."

"Now see here, NiGHTS!" began said avian. He hadn't let out another syllable when the being NiGHTS butted in. He or she – it was quite difficult to tell with it's appearance and voice – flew over in front of Ayna and Klonoa. The young woman splayed her hands out between herself and the gender confused jester, trying to keep it away at her arms' length. NiGHTS halted and floated back a bit from her as Klonoa just peered back up at Ayna then to the purple-clad being.

"He kind of...looks like that other one," the cabbit said. Whatever small bit of confusion the...thing had disappeared and was replaced by recognition in it's widened eyes.

"Other one?" NiGHTS said, as if knowing who the other one was. Ayna closed her eyelids to peer at the floating one through slits. She muttered,

"Probably just as bad." NiGHTS seemed to frown at that remark as Ayna lowered her left arm to settle in front of Klonoa, as if ready to shield him from being robbed of whatever the wicked joker did no happen to snatch. Owl flew closer to Ayna and entered what most people would consider their 'personal bubble,' which to the young female was about five feet and the old bird was just about a foot and a half away from her face.

"Hoo! Now I assure you, Visitor," he began, "NiGHTS is nothing at all like Reala, if that is who indeed you met." Said being was now lingering in mid-air on it's back, legs crossed, hands intertwined behind it's head, and seeming more bored than insulted.

"Yeah," Ayna said, a bit of a sarcastic chuckle flowing with her words. "And he tried to kill us."

"He said he was taking our 'Ideya,'" Klonoa chimed in. He looked up from NiGHTS, now hovering in the air cross-legged and rolling his – or her – eyes, to Owl. "What's an 'Ideya'?" Ayna immediately cut in, flicking her right hand a bit in the air,

"That Reala guy said that we didn't need them and although I'd like to believe that, I'm sorry to say that I cannot trust what that thing said." With true venom, she hissed out 'thing' as if it was corrosive enough to kill even a humble songbird.

"Oh dear..." murmured the bird of night. He shook his head and spoke, looking at the robbed duo. "Ideya is your dream energy. Hoo. To be more precise, it is the dream energy of your heart. Your dreams and ambitions are what create Ideya, which in turn are able to --"

"Come on!" NiGHTS cut in. The ringmaster extended a hand to Ayna. "Don't listen to this old bird squawk away when there isn't even a Door to Nightopia open. If you Dualize with me, we can fly around the Dream Gate. Want to try it out?" There was a slight twitch in Ayna's right eye, but the ever-hyper NiGHTS seemed not to notice. It was a moment after raising an eyebrow that the teenager breathed out and responded,

"No thank you." There was much restraint in her tone being as calm as it was. Ayna backed up about three feet holding her hands out in front of her. She went on in her same constricted voice,"I already had a chance to fly before, but," it seemed as if Ayna was stressing certain words by that point. In fact, her normal voice was breaking through with each syllable, "Everything turned into a nightmare and I couldn't fly. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wake myself up now." With the last statement, Ayna had let forth a hint of aggravation. She promptly turned around and ambled away, a slight hint of ire in her steps.

"Hey!" Klonoa called out, reaching out his hand holding the ring to her. "What do you mean 'wake up'?" Ayna halted and turned around halfway and met the hybrid's eyes.

"I mean this is all a dream," she answered casually. "A sharp jolt to increase my heart rate and sense of reality and I'll be kicked out of it. I have work in the morning among other things and unoriginal names in my dreams doesn't help with that." She pointed at each being in turn as she called out their names. "NiGHTS. Slightly sterile compared to Reala name-wise." He – she, it; it didn't matter – seemed a bit crestfallen. "Otherwise, you're quite different from what I normally dream. Owl. Completely uncreative. I've had neighbors more creative than that." The ancient avian seemed a tad miffed as he muttered,

"Why I never."

"Klonoa," Ayna went on, her index finger now aimed at the innocent Dream Traveler. "Klo-no-uh, right?" she inquired, sounding out the peculiar name.

"Uh, yeah," he said, blinking at her. Ayna nodded.

"Very original. I wouldn't mind seeing you again," her eyes darted to one side. "...Granted that jester never comes back." She glanced back, gave a small salute with her right hand, and said, "See you later." Quick as she did before, she turned her back to the three and continued on her way.

"Hoo my... Wait, Visitor!" cried Owl. "There's only the Dark Ocean surrounding the Dream Gate! Come back!" The cabbit peered up at the wise bird.

"Dark Ocean?" he asked.

"It supposedly tears a Visitor's soul apart," Owl frantically replied, "If she falls into it, she'll never get her Ideya back or worse! Hoo!" By then NiGHTS was gone, trailing after Ayna through the foliage leading out of the plaza, sparkling dust in the jester's wake. The dream being could be heard as he - or she - followed after Ayna, mentioning something close to what Owl had just explained.

"Ruprudu!" Klonoa yelled, his feet leaving the ground for a moment in a quick jump. "We have to stop her!" He then sprinted in the direction of the adolescent, going as fast as his short legs could carry him as Owl followed suite. It was seconds before they caught sight of NiGHTS flying along side Ayna.

"Can't you leave me alone?!" Ayna almost screeched. She grasped her face with a hand, sighing exasperatedly. The girl said in a calmer tone, "I told you, all I need is a good scare and I can wake up."

"Don't jump into the ocean!" the cabbit called, waving his Wind Ring above his head. Her head pounding, and feeling the need to end things quickly, the young woman turned to where Klonoa and Owl were approaching from. The boy seemed genuinely concerned while the second animal flapped along side him, as if wanting the same result of keeping her there longer than she wanted to be. Ayna widened her eyes, frowned, and pointed an index finger at the sky.

"Reala!" she shouted. Almost instantly everyone craned their heads to the heavens. There was nothing but darkness, stars, and a moon.

"Hoo hoo! W, what? Where?" the old owl inquired, looking this way and that for the sinister nightmare being. As three of the group searched for the elusive thief, one backed up to the edge of the grass and made a short hop backwards.

"Huh? Oh no!" NiGHTS said, at last noticing Ayna's disappearance. The being flew over the edge and zoomed downwards, pushing away the thought of what was happening and the image in front of him. Although, no matter how hard NiGHTS tried, he couldn't ignore the scene in front of him.

Ayna free-falling towards the blackened liquid below, a twisted smile fixated upon her face.

* * *

I hate Owl. I hate making dialogue for him. I also hate the dialogue with NiGHTS about Dualizing (thank goodness I thought through the possibilities). Above all, I hate excluding Klonoa out of conversations but since he's a kid he tends to stay quiet...unless he feels the need to let his opinion out. And yes, I'm making NiGHTS a 'he' when speaking about him. I know 'he' is genderless, so please humor me. It makes things far more easier when typing.

Not much happened in this chapter since it's kind of short, but at least you can question what's going to happen next. I have to admit, I'm proud of NiGHTS' entrance. I don't even say that he's 'there,' instead he just sort of shows up. Yay first impressions! Poor Klonoa... Sorry guys. It had to happen at some point. Hydrophobic cabbit... He's going to freak out in the coming chapters (again, sorry about that).

Gah! Sly Cooper reference managed to slip in there. Um... Just ignore it and play "Stepping Wind" for five hours. ...And please review. It'd be nice to get some feedback (even if this is a crossover, something people seem to avoid).


End file.
